


Nightmares

by Piercy_wearcy



Series: The Wilsons - NovaHD Family AU [2]
Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Sex, Nightmares, but like it's not bad, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/Piercy_wearcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie is troubled by night terrors and Aleks is troubled with children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

"NO!" a small voice yells jolting me out of my slumber, muffled crying barely audible through the walls of the house. I rub my face trying to wake myself up enough to deal with the situation, I look over to see James passed out on his pillow mouth half hung open. Steph had been suffering from occasional night terrors much like any other kid since she was four, three years later they were still happening but with much more frequency. I crawl out of bed with some urgency, shuffling quickly down the hall past the bathroom and Joes room to get to Stephanie.

"Hey baby" I say stepping into the room, catching her attention 

She looks up at me with small tear stained cheeks, sniffling to try and stop the tears spilling from her eyes. I walk over sitting down on the edge of her small bed, she almost instantly crawls into my lap when I open my arms

"You're okay" I say whilst rocking her in my arms "Everything's fine"

"It was so scary daddy" she says her voice strained with tears

"It's okay baby" I assure her "I've got you now"

Her sobs slowly diminish into small hiccups, she nuzzles down into my snot and tear stained shoulder. I stand up redirecting her head to my clean shoulder, I rock from foot to foot quietly whispering to her and humming an old lullaby.

I let out a sigh of relief as her breathing evens out and she snores lightly on my shoulder.  
I walk back over to her small bed, trying to unravel the twisted blankets proved to be very hard with a 7 year old dead weight on your front.  
After a few harsh movements the plush comforter evened out, I pull the blanket back placing Stephanie down onto her bed I tuck her back in. I adjust the blankets around her, taking the time to tuck a lock of stray hair that had fallen out of her braid back behind her ear, I place a gentle kiss onto her forehead. 

"дорогой товарищ" I whisper as I stand, I exit the room as quietly as I can stopping in the doorway to make sure she is still asleep.

I walk back down the hall making a mental note to keep my slippers beside the bed, my attention is caught when the crack in the door leading into Joseph's room is lit up.   
I stop beside it, leaning in to press my ear closer to the door and I hear the unmistakable clicking of a Gameboy. I grab the door handle and swing it open, Joe looks up eyes wide with fear his fingers stopping mid click. Joe's sitting on his bed cross legged back against the backboard, a deep blue Gameboy color in his hands lit up by his bedside lamp.

"Joseph" I whisper, running my hand down my face "Do you know what time it is?"

"I couldn't sleep" he says frantically, placing his game down onto his bed "I really tried to go to sleep, honest!"

I step into the room and walk over to his bed, he tries to protest as I grab his Gameboy but he stops knowing he doesn't have a valid argument. 

"I'm sorry" he says quietly, he waits for a response but I don't comment only motioning to his bed. He sighs and crawls under the covers, not bothering with the lamp knowing I would get it. 

"You know the rules Joseph" I say switching off his device and placing in on his desk "You'll lose it for a few days, is that fair?" I ask

"Yes" he says rolling over to face the wall "It's fair"

"Now get some sleep" I say waking over to his bed, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead.   
I switch off the lamp plunging the room into darkness, the small nightlight near the door flickers on and Joe lets out a content sigh.  
I walk back out of his room grabbing the device along the way, I shut the door behind me and finally make it back to my shared bedroom.

I stuff the Gameboy into the bedside tables' drawer, letting out a long I pull off my stained shirt off my body leaving me only in a pair of flannel pajama pants. I flop on top of the bed not bothering to get under the covers laying there waiting to fall back asleep but slumber does not come, I look over to the clock beside the bed, 2:28 am.

"Fuck me" I mumble running my hand through my short hair

"A little early don't you think?" I groggy voice asks beside me, I look over at James propped up on his right elbow 

"When did you get up?" I ask, concerned that I had woken him up with my abrupt drop onto the bed

"I got up to go pee and heard you humming to Stephanie" 

"Oh" I say laying back down, staring up at the ceiling

"So why did you want me to fuck you at such an early hour of the morning?" he asks

"Can't fall asleep" I say, no use in lying 

"Come here" James says motioning to himself 

"You said it yourself" I say not bothering to look at him "Too early for sex"

"Oh for" he starts "I mean cuddling you asshole"


End file.
